All For One, One For All! Chapter 1!
by WhiteXConverse
Summary: France, the infamous pervert, is forced to foster a little girl named Elisabet, whom he doesn't even KNOW. Rated T just in case... DONT READ THIS ONE READ THE "ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL" WITHOUT NUMBERS! IT HAS ALL DA CHAPTERS!


**ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL**

A/N: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not a big fan, my friend "Italy" as she prefers, does, and now has somehow unknowingly convinced me to write a fanfic of it... -_-*

Also just so you know the original title was FAR AWAY UNDER OTHER SKIES but I chose ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL instead but forgot to delete it.

**CHAPTER ONE: Hello? Or Would You Prefer Bonjour?**

"You want me to do WHAT?"

"Just foster a little girl!" Romano rolled his eyes over the phone

"...How old is she?"

"Don't get any ideas! She's just 6!"

"...That's not TOO young is it?..."

"YES IT IS YOU PERVERTED BA****D!"

"You don't have to be so angry!"

"Yes I do!" Romano growled as he slammed the phone down

WHY did he argue with Germany again? Oh yeah, 'cause he was a fu**ing potato ba****d.

He smiled evilly at the memory of how Germany looked when he told the press who was chosen to foster Elisabet.

"_Papa Romano!" the little girl ran to him smiling, her arms stretched out_

He looked to the side surprised to see the little girl. Then he blinked and she faded away. The young girl had somehow been able to capture most of her "Papa's" hearts, which just made it odd why some felt so free to let her go.

He scowled as he visualized each person's face who had easily let her go to that ba****d France. He blinked as he remembered HE had started the side of allowing her to go there.

Romano had not been the last one to foster Elisabet. In order it was,

YEAR ONE: China

YEAR TWO: Spain

YEAR THREE: England

YEAR FOUR: Japan

YEAR FIVE: Romano

YEAR SIX: Germany

And sadly, YEAR SEVEN was with that son of a b**** France.

He sighed as he slumped into his chair.

Next year might as well be _Denmark_.

He stuck his tongue out as the visual picture of Denmark came to mind.

He sank further in the chair. Secretly he took a book that the girl had for some reason adored to have read to her from a secret spot underneath his chair. The Prince and the Pauper

(FRANCE'S POV)

I waited impatiently at the public airport. Apparently the little brat had wanted to be with other people, which I personally thought was retarded. Why wouldn't a girl get to France even faster on a high speeded jet?

People stared at me whispering certain things, I smiled flirtingly to the pretty foreign girls and scowled at the boys who followed them close by.

In the corner of my eye I saw a group of people, **not**surrounding me in amaze and wonder.

I walked over to correct their mistake that I was HERE.

Or at least I was _going to until I heard a small but friendly voice call out._

"_Hello! My name is Elisabet! What's yours?" _

"_I'm Bridget. Where's your mommy little girl?"_

_I walked over faster._

"_She's in heaven madam. I'm waiting for my Papa France to pick me up right now."_

"_France? Don't you Francis?"_

"_No madam, it's France." I said annoyed as I walked over to the pint sized midget_

_She was holding a picture and seemed to compare it with me before hugging my leg and crying out happily, "Papa!"_

_I blinked with surprise, "And you must be Elisabet."_

_She looked up at me and nodded, "Everyone calls me Lizzie though Papa."_

_I noticed her calming green eyes, but my face didn't waver._

"_How DARE you act like that when she traveled all the way from Germany to see you!" A boy who looked like a male version of Bridget growled_

"_Yeah!" people began to scold to me and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the idea this might get on France 24, a popular news channel._

"_Come on you bra-I mean Lizzie!" I hurried towards the limo outside_

_I could see some people having enough nerve to follow us, luckily not throwing things at us. Although it might be for the fear of hurting "Lizzie"._

_As the long black car drove away I could tell this was going to be a long year._


End file.
